Swampfire vs. Four Arms
'''Swampfire vs. Four Arms '''is an episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown. Plot (Alien X) Hello everyone! (Ultimate Ben) Hello and welcome to Omnitrix Alien Showdown! (Alien X) Yay! But today, theres something even better than this awsome episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown. The primary event of the Year! The day when Angels fly across the sky! Today it's... (Ultimate Ben) We Know! (Sigh) We know it's your birthday, Alien X! (Alien X) The crowd didn't know. (Ultimate Ben) The crowd doesn't really care! (Alien X) Oh yes they do! Ask them! DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY, CROWD?! (Crowd) NO! (Alien X) Uh uh uh! I can do anything, even give you a little sister so annoying and spoilt- (Crowd) Fine...YES! (Alien X) Good! Now, Ultimate Ben, sing me a birthday song! (Ultimate Ben) NO WAY!!! (Alien X) Okay, 1 spoilt selfish sister coming- (Ultimate Ben) (Sigh) Fine! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Alien X! Happy Birthday to you! Hip Hip Horray! Hip Hip Horray! Hip hip Horray! (Alien X) Thanks! (Ultimate Ben) Anyway! We are having a Showdown between the fire flower Swampfire and the 12 foot tall Four Armmed, Four eyed Four Arms!!! Who is going to lose to Swampfire! (Alien X) No way! Four Arms will swamp him! (Ultimate Ben) No he won't! I can tell by my cool Tshirt! (Alien X) Uh hu! But looking at that shirt, let me just phone a street thug and tell him his uniforms been stolen! HAHAHA! Boom! Boom! (Ultimate Ben) At least I have a T shirt! (Alien X) You kidding?! This universe with loads of stars on is awsome! It makes me feel like... A STAR! HAHAHA! Boom! Boom! (Ultimate Ben) You're pathetic! (Alien X) Hey! You can't upset me on my Birthday! (Ultimate Ben) Enough about your Birthday. I'll give you a merciless bet! (Alien X) Okay! If Four Arms wins, you have to stop upsetting me and by me the new car, and pet dog, as a Birthday Present! (Ultimate Ben) FINE! But if you lose, you will pay an ultimate price! If Swampfire wins, you will no longer be a Host at Omnitrix Alien Showdown, and you will never have another Birthday Party again! And I'll upset you even more than I do now and you'd have to get yourself one of those annoying sisters and lose all of your powers!!! (Alien X) (Gulp) Thats a pretty harsh price! (Ultimate Ben) We'll you are gonna have to cope with a ruinned life! Four Arms walks in (Four Arms) Four Arms are better than 2! (Ultimate Ben) Wow, we're doing catchphrases! (Alien X) Yay! On my birthday! (Ultimate Ben) Well, I'd make up the most of this birthday if I were you. Cause this is of course your last one! And here comes the one who'll take them away! Swampfire walks in (Swampfire) Peekaboo! (Ultimate Ben) Alright, lets ruin Alien X's life! Fight! Swampfire throws a fireball at Four Arms. (Swampfire) Things are gonna get a little weedy! Four Arms blokes the blast with his hands (Four Arms) I'm tougher than I look! Creates a shockwave and sends Swampfire flying (Swampfire) Ow! (Four Arms) Lets get up close and personal! Four Arms punches Swampfire. Swampfire punches back and Four Arms punches again, throwing Swampfire to the floor (Four Arms) Take that! (Alien X) Yes! Yes Yes Yes! (Swampfire) I'm not out yet! Grows giant roots that grab each of Four Arms limbs (Four Arms) Let Go! (Swampfire) Now lets tear those Four Arms off. (Alien X) Hey! Thats a little too brutal for this. Roots begin to pull at Four Arm's limbs. Suddenly Four Arms snapps them and leaps down. (Swampfire) What?! No Four Arms knocks Swampfire out (Ultimate Ben) What?! NO! (Alien X) Yay! My Future Birthdays are safe! Now get me that car and cute little puppy! (Ultimate Ben) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Alien X) HA HA HA! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON OMNITRIX ALIEN SHOWDOWN!!!! Characters Hosts *Alien X *Ultimate Ben Fighters *Four Arms *Swampfire Category:Episodes